We recently cloned the cDNAs and genes that encode the fourth member of the Ras Guanine Nucleotide Releasing Protein (RasGRP) family of signaling proteins. RasGRP4 is a mast cell (MC) restricted, cation-dependent, guanine nucleotide exchange factor. It also is a diacylglycerol/phorbol ester receptor that plays a prominent role in dictating which protease, cytokine, and eicosanoid mediators are expressed in MC lines. Allelic variants of RasGRP4 have been identified, as well as functionally different isoforms of RasGRP4 that are the result of differential splicing of its gene. Earlier gene-linkage studies of C3H/HeJ mice revealed a prominent site on chromosome 7A3-B1 that controls its intrinsic airway reactivity to methacholine. We recently found that the MCs developed from this hyporesponsive mouse produce a defective isoform of mRasGRP4. The accumulated data suggest that RasGRP4 is of critical importance in MC development and that the expression of abnormal isoforms of RasGRP4 can lead to MC dysfunction. Complementary approaches will be used in the proposed studies to test these hypotheses and to expand our knowledge concerning the recently identified RasGRP family of signaling proteins. In Specific Aim 1, the transcriptional and posttranscriptional mechanisms that regulate the expression of mouse and human RasGRP4 will be identified. In Specific Aim 2, the functional importance of allelic isoforms of RasGRP4 and its different domains will be evaluated. The predominant genes and signaling pathways in MCs that are regulated by RasGRP4 also will be identified, as well as the control mechanisms that dampen RasGRP4- dependent signaling events in MCs. In Specific Aim 3, RasGRP4-deficient, non transformed MCs will be created to evaluate the importance of this signaling protein in MC development and function in vivo. Because RasGRP4 is a MC-restricted signaling protein that appears to act downstream of the tyrosine kinase receptor Kit, it is anticipated that the obtained data will significantly advance our knowledge concerning the poorly defined Kit-dependent pathway that dominantly controls MC development and function. It also is anticipated that targeted disruption of RasGRP4 expression and/or activity in humans using pharmaceutical and other approaches will be beneficial in MC-dependent disorders.